Rechargeable flashlights and other lighting devices have existed for some time. These types of devices are often sold with some type of recharging device. Recharging devices may have different designs. Certain recharging devices may plug into the device. Other recharging devices may comprise a cradle that receives the lighting device and makes electrical contact with the device to charge it.
Certain existing cradles may contain a number of components that may increase cost and complexity. Such cradles may also be prone to breaking. In addition, existing cradles may be large and cumbersome to store away properly when not in use, and difficult to take on travel because of their larger size. Other existing cradles may be difficult to understand how they are to be properly configured with a rechargeable lighting device, and may not be intuitively easy to operate thus leading to an unsatisfactory user experience. In addition, other existing cradles may not allow for the cradle and lighting device combination to be mounted on a wall, in a car or to some other mounting surface to keep them safe and conveniently stored when not in use and when recharging. Also, other existing cradles may not adequately secure the lighting device within the cradle during a recharging or storing function. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved charging cradle that addresses the foregoing and other issues.